


Ignoct Week 2018 Collection

by Tookbaggins



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, i love them, look at these nerds, will add more tags as I add days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Everything I write for this year I'm putting here together.





	1. Stolen Kisses

It was the same as always. Ignis arrived at the school like clockwork, standng patiently by the open door of the car, his eyes picking apart the throng of students as they fled the confines of the school. Noctis hid the grin that threatened his bored expression as he felt Prompto elbow him lightly. Prompto was the one person he'd told how much he looked forward to the quiet ride at the end of the day. Sure, the older boy would ask after his schoolwork, he'd definitely admonish him for not bringing any books home, but there was a soft affection in his words. After lunch the ride home was what Noct looked forward to through the day.

"There's your boyfriend."

"Can it, Prom."

"Ooh he's opened the door for you and everything. What a gentleman~" He laughed and again Noct had to push away a smile. He enjoyed the affectionate teasing even if he didn't care for showing it. 

"You need a ride?" He glanced to his friend as they neared the waiting car, but Prompto shook his head and grinned. Just as Noct expected, he was opting to stretch his legs by walking.

"As much as I'd like to watching you fumble through a conversation, I'll take a pass, Prince Charming."

"Hey!" He laughed again, jogging away before Noctis could swipe at him. He looked after him, a wave of affection wafting through him before he turned to accept Ignis' withering gaze.

Only the older boy seemed... amused? Heat flooded both their faces as Ignis cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed at being caught letting his professional demeanor slip. The blushing faded slowly as he regained his composure and he stepped aside to allow Noct into the car. He slid in after him and closed the door with a thud that dropped them into a heavy silence.

What Noct wouldn't have given to talk with Ignis as freely as he did Prompto. They'd known each other for years, practically grown up together, and were as much friends as they were anything. As they'd grown, though, certain things had come to the young prince's attention: the golden glint of sunlight hitting on his hair, the intensity he wore in his expression when he was going over schedules and messages, the fine, narrow curve of his hips... Noct felt hismself flushing again and fidgeted. 

"So."

"So. Prince Charming, eh?" Noct balked at him, the heat in his cheeks rushing back. He'd heard? Damn Prompto's big mouth! He stared at him, unsure how to respond and after a moment Ignis looked up from his tablet to give him a pitying look. "I know you're not this awkward. Your friend, on the other hand...well he isn't exactly subtle, is he? So who is she?"

"Uh. She?" 

"I assume it's a girl? Or perhaps it isn't. It's no matter to me." He looked at him searchingly and after a long moment Noct began to squirm again.

"It's...It's not a girl, no."

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"...I don't mean to pry." Ignis' gaze fell back to his tablet and he pushed his glasses back up his nose. It was an almost nervous gesture that caught Noct off guard. He was familiar with Ignis' mannerisms and knew he tended to be cool headed, keeping his emotions to himself, but he was giving off an irritated vibe that Noct didn't know how to interpret. So he did the only thing he could think of and leaned in a little closer. Ignis saw, the only indication a minute turn of his head.

"You can pry." What was he saying? The words came out on their own and he was close enough to catch the slight pursing of the other man's lips. "We're friends, I like to tell you things." 

"Is that so." Ignis raised his eyes to meet his and held them for a long moment. "Is he a classmate?"

"No."

"A student at the school, then."

"Not anymore."

"Noct-"

"He graduated already. Top of his class."

"And his background?"

"Excellent. You would definitely approve of him."

"Presumptuous of you." 

"I know you. You'd love him."

"I'm not the one you need to worry about liking him."

"I know, I know. That won't be a problem, though." Ignis glanced away and straightened in his seat. A small crease was forming between his eyebrows. 

"We'll be there in a moment..."

"Iggy." Noct grinned when he answered immediately to the nickname, giving him his full attention. "You haven't asked me what his name is?"

"Fine. What is his name?"

Noct settled back in his seat, crossing his arms. "Mm nah. I don't feel like talking about it anymore." His friend tsked at him and he grinned in satisfaction. The car slowed and came to a stop as he grabbed his schoolbag up from the floor.

"You're really not going to tell me?" 

"Nope."

"Why not?" Noctis turned to look at him again. He was really annoyed now and he couldn't resist a grin before leaning over to him and grabbing his shirt collar to pull him in to a light kiss. Ignis made a startled noise against his mouth.

"You're were top of your class, you figure it out." Laughing, Noctis practically fled the car, leaving Ignis frozen with a face as red as his own.


	2. Reincarnation AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I reeeeeally enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> More of a Drabble this time.

They had been friends before. The memory had long since faded for both of them but there was a feeling, a remnant of what once was. They both knew it, felt it pulling them together. Somehow Nolan found himself tangled in the arms of the man who made pastries in the cafe near his university. It felt familiar. Right. 

And then he was gone. His own bright presence snuffed out by a passing car. 

Isaac mourned and it was an old, deep hurt. 

He found himself in politics. His name well known through the world even as it felt ill-fitting on himself. He didn't feel like an Irgan. 

The young translator didn't feel like a Nicholas. They found common ground amid the stuffy old men they endured and as Nicholas' accent improved Irgan planned and scheduled and finally they ran. They grasped freedom with the trembling fingers that coaxed and fluttered and drew them together many times. They never parted ways. 

They were students together. Hovering vaguely in the peripheral of each other's lives as they grew and found themselves, but never quite found each other. The pull was there, but it was weak and neither of them felt it keenly enough to reach out to one another. 

College came. They grew in each other's minds until they culminated in a single, frantic night fogged by alcohol and living in the moment. They parted ways. 

Noctis did not feel it. Not the way he once had. He knew Ignis well, had always had his friend close, but it wasn't until he was well into adulthood that it returned to him. Under a starry sky with a pitched tent and his companions drifting off, they looked at the stars together. 

"I feel like an Ignis."

The admission confused both of them. They looked at one another and he agreed, his voice a whisper lost in the night sounds of the desert. 

"I feel like a Noct.. "

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like this is the best I could do but the writing juices just aren't flowing tonight. Oh well.


End file.
